May's old friend
by multifan629
Summary: May's old friend comes back to the Hoenn region after 2 long years
1. Chapter 1

So guys, this is my first fanfiction...so enjoy

PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS **NOT** SUPPOSED TO BE IN HOENN BEFORE ASH WENT TO SINNOH!

* * *

May's old friend

Ages:

Ash-15

Bock-16

May 13

Max-9

Me-15

* * *

One day in the Hoenn Region, as Ash, May, Max and Brock arrive in Petelburg city, once again, they go over to May and Max's house.

May: "Hey look, a Flygon!" As a light and dark green colored dragon-like creature was standing on the roof of their house

Max: "And a Salamence too!" While a blue-red dragon was standing under a tree

Ash: "Cool! An Arcanine, Umbreon, Espeon and, Glaceon." As a red-yellow-black dog-like creature(Arcanine), Blue dog(Glaceon), lilac dog(Espeon), and black and BLUE dog(shiny Umbreon) rest under a tree "But wait, aren't umbreon supposed to black and yellow, why is that one black and blue?"

Brock: "Maybe it's a SHINY pokemon."

May: "Hey, it's a Feraligtr and Swampert." As a big blue crocodile that stands on it's hind legs (Feraligtr) and a blue creature-thing(swampert. And I don't know how to describe it)

Max: "There's a Torterra and Sceptile. COOL!" As a green turtle-like creature with a tree on it's shell and a spike on either side of it's head(torterra) and ummm... ,ok I don't know how to describe sceptile, standing in a garden

Brock: "Awesome, a Quilava, Charzard, Luxray, and Staraptor." As a umm... ok I don't know how to describe Quilava, an orange dragon(charzard), a blue and yellow dog-like creature, and a black, gray and white hawk-eagle combo

Ash: "and a Mightyena too!" As a black-gray dog creature was sleeping on the porch

Brock: "wait, May, Max when did your family get more pokemon?"

May: "you know Brock, neither our mom or dad told us anything about getting new pokemon"

Max: "I don't remember either!"

* * *

Mightyena wakes up and goes inside using a 2-way screen door(as in you can push and pull it open from either side).

Ash: "Let's just ask your parents!"

May: "Hold on, let's just wait."

Ash: "Why?"

May: "Wait for it, wait for it."

(Mightyena barks again)

Ash: "Uhhh...umm, May, how did you know that Mightyena would bark?"

May: "I know that Mightyena!"

Ash: "Since when did you know that Mightyena?"

May: "I knew that Mightyena since it was an Poochyena. It belonged to my friend, Mike. I was his first pokemon, his 2nd was a treeko but it evolved into that sceptile" (me , although my name isn't actually Mike)

Ash: "Wait, how do you know that's his?"

May: "Didn't you see that collar around Mightyena's neck"

Ash: "Yes, so what?"

May: "That was the same collar on Poocyena that I saw it"

Max: "Shouldn't it be really small by now"

May: "Well, the collar was really supposed to be for a Mightyena, but it could also fit on his Poochyena."

Brock: "So May, what happened to him?"

May: "He moved 2 years ago, and I haven't seen him since..."

Brock: "So he's back, considering his pokemon are here"

May: "Let's go look for him!"

And they went searching for Mike (me)around Max and May's house

But just then Mightyena jumps out the door and starts running torwards the mountains

Ash: "Hey where is Mightyena going?"

Just then Flygon started flying and also was headed torwrds the mountains.

Max: "Let's go after them!"

Brock: "Good idea!"

As Ash, May, Max and, Brock head towards the mountain, they encounter several problems getting to the top or just getting to the mountains. They have to get across a river, (it's 14 feet wide) across a gap (30 feet wide) and when they get to the mountain they have to go up a winding road up the mountain. But Mightyena and Flygon have no problem getting to the top.

Max: "Oh no, Mightyena can't jump across that river"

May: "Just watch."

(Mightyena jumps over the river)

May:" Mike trained Poochyena to jump large gaps"

Brock: "WAIT! How are we going to get across?"

May: "Easy, there's a bridge."(May says as she points to a wooden bridge going across the river

Max: So let's go!

As they cross the river, they spot the gap in the ground that they have to get across

May: "Uh oh, Mightyena can jump across big gaps, but that gap is too big"

But then, as Mightyena jumps, Flygon catches Mightyena at puts Mightyena down on the other side

Max: "Now we have a problem, how are we going to get across?"

Ash: "Oh well, let's just go back" (He says with a grin on his face)

May: "Just wait Ash we can get to the other side like this."(May yells to Flygon) HEY FLYGON, CAN YOU DROP US OF AT THE OTHER SIDE PLEASE!

And then Flygon yell out as if saying yes then Flygon dives down and picks them up and drops them of at the other side, then May yells out: "THANKS FLYGON" and then Flygon nods as if saying you welcome before Flying up to the top of the mountain. Then Brock and

Max hear Ash say to himself "Dang it!"

Max: "Umm... May"

May: "Vibrava, 3rd"

Brock: "Let's just go!"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 1

* * *

Please rate and review

Sorry if it's a little short

Your ideas will help me write the next chapters

from now on in the story, I will talk about myself in the "third person view"


	2. Chapter 2

May's old friend

Chapter 2

* * *

So guys and gals, chapter 2 of this story

* * *

The rest of their trip around a spiralling trail going around the mountain to the top was not that hard.

When they get to the top Mightyena runs to a campsite (campfire, tent, small pit for firewood, etc) in the centre of the flat mountain top.

Max: "Hey, look!" He says while pointing to another path that goes down the other side of the mountain

Brock: "I don't remember passing or seeing that when we went up here."

Max: "Maybe it was on the other side of the wall when we went through that cave"

May: "Let's just search this camp!"

(After searching the camp for some time)

Ash: "Let's just go. We're not even sure this is his camp"

May: "I know this is his camp. And if your wandering how I know, well this is how." She says reaching into the tent and she pulls out a picture frame "See, this picture was taken 3 years ago" She says referring to the picture which is Me, May and Poochyena

Ash says to himself again "Dang it"

May: "Hey look! A Latios" She says while pointing to a legless blue and white dragon.

Max: "And it's carrying" Max looks closely and says "WOOD!"

Brock: "Why would it be carrying wood?"

Just the Latios drops the wood into the small pile of fire wood.

May: "Hey, it's Mike!" She says while starring down the second path looking at Mike (I'm wearing a blue t-shirt, leather jacket, and rubber shoes, my hair is brown and I have dark blue eyes) while I'm carrying more fire wood.

Just then Mightyena runs down to Mike, then Mike throws the wood in the air and says "Latios, take this wood and put it with the rest of the wood" then Latios flies by gets the wood and puts it in the pile then he kneels down to pet Mightyena.

Mike: "What is it boy?"

Then Mightyena turns his head, then Mike turns to where Mightyena is looking, and then...he sees May...

* * *

Mike: "May... May, is that you?"

May: "MIKE!"

and then they start running to each other then, when they reach they hug

May: "Mike, I can't believe it's you!"

Mike: "Well believe it. I am here right?"

Max:"Hi, I'm Max"

Brock: "I'm Brock"

Then Ash says angrily: "I'm Ash"

Mike: "Yahh, May told me a lot about you guys."

Max: " How? We've never seen you talk to May before."

then Mike pulls out a Cell-Phone and goes to his contacts and he shows them "MAY"

Ash: "How do we know that that May is our May?"

Then Mike presses the call button, then hear a ringing from May's bag

Max: "OK, I guess that proves it. Wait, May, when did you get a phone? "

May: "About 6 months ago. But I didn't expect you(to Mike) come here"

Mike: "Let's just go back to your (May & Max) house"

After packing-up, they go back to May & Max's house.

May: "Are you going inside or staying out here?"

Mike: "I'm gonna stay out here."

Then Mike reaches into his bag and pulls out a small (as in match box small)box then says: "Swampert, us bubble beam!" then throws the small box into the air then Swampert's bubble beam hits the small box then it grows bigger and unfolds into a hammock, which he attaches to 2 trees

May: "OK."

* * *

Later that night, Mike, May, Ash, Brock, and Max wake up because of a loud roar in the forest. They decide to check out what happened but first Mike grabs a poke-ball from his belt and says: "Luxray, Come on out and help us!" and just then the poke-ball opened and Luxray came out. Then along with Luxray, they search the woods. But Ash stayed behind, but May reached into Mike's bag and pulls out a Walkie-Talkie and leaves it on the table

After around 10 minutes they came to an opening. And in the center of that opening lay a unconscious(knocked-out) Weavile

Max: "Hey, a Weavile!"

Brock: "But it's unconscious!"

Then they run over to the and see that it's legs and hands have been tied together and it has a scar over it's eye

May: (into other Walkie-Talkie) "Ash, we found a injured Weavile with it's hands and legs tied together!"

Just then Weavile groaned

Mike: "Hold on Weavile!" then Mike pulls a pocket knife out of his pocket, pushes a small button on the knife handle and the knife pops out then he proceeds in cutting the ropes that are keeping his arms and legs together. When he finishes cutting the ropes he keeps the knife grabs an empty ultra-ball and throws it at the Weavile, then Weavile goes into the ultra-ball, and after 3 short seconds, the ultra-ball stops beeping.

May: "Mike, what did you that for?"

Mike: "So tomorrow, we can take it to the pokemon center."

Max and Brock: "Good idea!"

So, they went back to Max & May's house and went back to sleep.

(The next day) May looks out the window of her room and doesn't see anyone

May(to herself): "Where is everyone?" then she hears Flygon's cry from the window behind her and she turns around and sees Flygon and and a letter around it's neck. She opens the window, gets the letter around it's neck and it says:

"May, we're going to town to get Weavile healed at the pokemon centre. From: Mike

P.S: Ash stayed behind"

Then May went outside and say Ash training with his pokemon

May: "Hey Ash, do you know what time Mike and the others left?"

Ash: "Yah, they left around 10 minutes"

May: " OK... So why did you stay?"

* * *

To be continued...

Pleas rate and review

SPOILER ALERT: I'll have 16 Pokemon at the end of the story(Pokemon Count:15)


	3. Chapter 3

May's old friend

So guys and gals, part 3 of my story

* * *

Ash: "Uhhh... I didn't want to" he says nervously

May: "OK. Just asking"

Mike: "We're back! May, come here, I got you something"

Then May goes over to Mike, then he pulls a 5cmx4cm blue cardboard box and gives it to May. When she opens it, it has a silver necklace.

Mike: "May, its 100% silver."

May: "Mike, how did you pay for this!"

Mike: "I have a lot of money from selling and betting."

May: "THANK YOU MIKE!" she says while hugging Mike

Mike: "You're welcome May. By the way, do you still like playing catch?"

May: "Yea, I still have my lucky glove, which was too big for me 3 years ago, although it'll probably fit me now. I'll go get it"

Mike: "You do that because I already have mine and the ball." While reaching in to his bag and pulling out a baseball glove and baseball

Then May runs inside, upstairs grabs her glove, puts it on and runs back out.

May: "OK, I'm ready!"

Mike: "OK. Here catch!"

Then he throws the baseball to May, then May catches the ball and throws it back to Mike, but she threw it too high and he misses but Latios catches it and gives it to Mike  
Mike: "Thanks Latios!" then Latios nods and stays behind Mike

May: "No fair Mike!"

Mike: "FINE. Flygon, go help May"

Then Flygon flies behind May and waits for the ball so he can catch it

While Mike and May are playing catch, Ash, Brock and Max are having a conversation beside the house while watching Mike and May play.

Brock: "You know Ash, Mike isn't so bad if you get to know him."

Ash: "What do you mean Brock?"

Brock: "Max and I heard what you said back at the mountain."

Max: "Sounds to me, you're just jealous"

Ash: "Are not!"

Max: "Are too!"

Ash: "Are not!"

Max: "Are too!"

Ash: "Are not!"

Max: "Just give it up Ash. You can't win!"

* * *

Then Ash just walked toward May and Mike

Ash: "Mike, I challenge you to a double battle!"

Mike: "Sure. Brock, can you be our referee?"

Brock: "OK."(5 minutes later) "The double battle between Mike and Ash will now begin!"

Mike: "Go, Flygon and Swampert!"

Ash: "I choose you, Swellow and Donphan!"

Brock: "OK, BEGIN!"

Mike: "Flygon, use sand storm. Swampert, use water pulse."

Then Flygon flaps its wings creating a sand storm. Then Swampert opens his mouth and a ball of water with rings around it headed towards Swellow.

Ash: "Donphan, go in front of Swellow and use harden!"

Then Donphan rolled in front of Swellow and hardened, then the ball of water hit Donphan and it became soaking wet

Mike: "Quick! Swampert, use ice beam on Donphan!"

Then a beam came out of Swampert's mouth and it hit Donphan and got stuck in a huge chunk of ice

Ash: "NO! Swellow use whirlwind on Swampert!"

Mike: "Flygon, fly in front of Swampert and use safeguard."

Then Flygon flew in front of Swampert and then a green mist formed around Flygon's body shielding it from Swellow's attack.

Mike: "Flygon, Swampert, let's end this. Both of you use hyper beam!"

Then they opened their mouths and a yellow-orange beam came out if their mouths.

Ash: "Swellow, NO!"

Brock: "Swellow is unable to battle, the winner is Mike. Ash, I think you should take Swellow and Donphan to the Pokémon centre."

Ash: "Good idea..." then he ran off.

* * *

Mike: "That reminds me, I made some special Pokémon food for Weavile" then he got a poke ball and let Weavile out and got a small plastic container containing the Pokémon food then he opened it and gave Weavile some of the food.

Mike: "Here you go Weavile." He said happily then Weavile happily ate the food

Brock: "Wow. Is that food made especially for Weavile?"

Mike: "Yea. I made it last night before going to sleep using some berries I found around here that I knew Weavile like."

* * *

So that's the end of chapter 3.

Sorry if it's short

Please review(with ideas). Seriously, it's short because I'm out of ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

May's old friend

Part 4 Guys and Gals

That night, Mike and Brock were in the kitchen cooking dinner (Don't judge me)

Brock: "So what are we going to cook?"

Mike: "How about Mac and Cheese? Macaroni in my bag. I'll go get it" then he walked over to his bag and pulled out a bag of uncooked macaroni

Mike: "Here!" then he threw it to Brock. Then Brock opened it and put all the macaroni in a pot of boiling water.

Brock: "Now this will take some time to cook."

Mike: "It's instant Macaroni..."

Brock: "OK. Then it's done. Now all we need is the cheese."

Mike: "It's already melted. It's on the counter beside you."

Brock: "Wow that was fast. How did you"

Mike: "Quilava..."

Brock: "OK then...Call every one and tell"

Mike: "Brock, they were there before we even started."

Brock: "OK, let's just eat.

After eating. They all went to bed... Except Mike. He stayed up to feed his Pokémon.

* * *

The next morning, Mike was walking up the stairs holding a tray with waffles, syrup and a glass of orange juice.

Mike: "May, I made you your favourite breakfast..."

When he walks into May's room he was surprised to find May wasn't in her room (No one saw her that day yet)

Mike over to her bed and found a letter saying:

"If you ever want to see May again, go to the clearing in the forest were you found Weavile. And bring Latios

-team rocket"

When he saw that team rocket kidnapped May he crushed the paper, ran down stairs told Max, Ash, and Brock what team rocket had done. Then Ash and Mike burst thru the doors, Mike called out Latios, Flygon, Salamence, Acranine, Mightyena, Umbreon, Sceptile, Luxray, and Stararptor(Ash got on Flygon, Mike got on Salamence)

Mike: "Acranine, Mightyena, Umbreon, go around to the back of the clearing, hind in the bushes and wait for my signal. Sceptile, Luxray, and Staraptor get to the side of the clearing closer to here . Acranine, when you get there get ready to use crunch" Then they ran as fast as into the forest(they ran so fast that it up rooted 2 bushes)

Ash: "Wow that was fast"

Mike: "Duhhh, I trained them. Let's go Salamence! Latios follow behind me."

Then the 3 took of heading for the clearing. When they got there Mike, Ash, and Latios stayed on one side while team rocket was already on the other side. Then Ash heard Mike whisper something to Latios (PS team rocket=Jessie, James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, and Chimeco)

Jessie: "Give us Latios NOW!"

Mike and Ash(in unison): 'Where's May!"

Mike: "Jinx, you owe me a soda... just kidding."

James: "She's up there." He says pointing upwards to a cage being suspended of the ground using a crane

Ash: "LET HER GO!

Mike: "Easy Ash. We're going to get her back, without handing over Latios"

Meowth: "Do you want your twerpet back or what?"

May: "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Mike: "Relax May

Mike: "Latios, go to them slowly." Then Latios slowly made its way to team rocket. After 5 minutes Latios finally made it to team rocket and they put it in a cage

Ash: "OK, now you have Latios, let May GO!"

Meowth: "Actually, the boss could use a personal slave!"

Jessie: "Ohh. Good idea Meowth"

Ash: "WHAT!"

Mike: "Relax Ash. Team Rocket, you're going to hand over May whether you like it or not."

Jessie: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. How on Earth are you going to get her Back

(Evil Smile on Mike's face)

Meowth: "Duhhh. Jessie, I don't think you should taunt them like that. What I heard, that twerp with the leather jacket beat the Hoenn and Sinnoh gyms and elite 4 with only 1 Pokémon

Jessie: "a cold shiver just went down my back. Wait, what Pokémon did he use?"

Mike: "Magikarp." (Evil Smile on his face)

Jessie: "Did he just say Magikarp?"(100% completely horrified faces on all of them  
)

Mike: "Now Acranine! Use Crunch!"

Jessie: "What?"(Still horrified)

Then Acranine jumped out and chomped on the cable that was holding the cage up. Then the cage landed right beside team rocket. Then Acranine jumped over to Mike and Ash

Jessie: "Nice try but it was useless. Go Seviper! Use Haze!"

Mike: "Quick! Sceptile, go to the side of the clearing and use bullet seed torwards the opposite side. Then After use Leaf blade on the cage"

Then as told Sceptile went to the side, and used bullet seed. And, amazingly, it cleared the haze. Then it used Leaf blade on the cage May was in

May: "Thanks Sceptile."

Team Rocket: "Well at least we have still have Latios." Then when they looked at Latios' cage it was empty. Then on the other side of the cage they see Umbreon and Quilava on the other side along with a melted lock

Mike: "Now Latios! Hyper Beam"

Meowth: "I guess we should have seen the one coming."

Team rocket: "WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN"(while soaring thru the sky)

* * *

Then May ran up to Mike and hugged him and said: "thanks Mike I owe you big time"

Mike: "So does Ash. He owes me a soda though."

Ash: "Nock it off"

Mike: "KIDING!"

After that they went back to the house

Max: "MAY, YOUR BACK"

May: "You can thank Mike for that!"

* * *

So that's it for this part

* * *

Pls rate and review


End file.
